Dylan and Liz take on Port Charles
by notenoughlove
Summary: This was a one-shot now becoming a story after the drunken wedding in Vegas. Liz and Dylan prove to themselves and the people of Port Charles that they love each other. I don't own the characters. They belong to GH and the Young and the Restless.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story that I just wrote as a one-shot. I am going to make it into a bigger story. They are still going to meet and marry in Las Vegas. I am going to continue from when they first come back to Port Charles and start their lives together with her three sons. I don't own the characters, they belong to General Hospital and The Young and the Restless. Enjoy!

The newlyweds headed back to Port Charles. Dylan knew that he needed to go back to Genoa City but that could be done in a couple of weeks. He knew that there would be big adjustments to living with his new wife and her three sons. He just knew that it was something he both needed and wanted in his life.

Liz was a bit scared to deal with all the craziness that her new marriage was going to cause in her hometown. Her sons hopefully would not bear any repercussions for her rash but wonderful decision to stay married to a man she just met. She also knew that most people were going to judge her because of who he looked like. They would say that she married him only because he looked like the old Jason. She showed Dylan the pictures of Jake's father and he knew that the two of them looked alike. The only difference was that Dylan had served our country and Jason never did. He served Sonny, Carly and Sam.

The two of them took a cab home and her Grams showed up a few minutes later. Her grandmother almost passed out when she saw Dylan. "You told me that he looked a lot like Jason but you never said that he could be a double for the old Jason. Wow! It is funny that you marry a man that looked like the man you used to love."

"Okay, Grams! I get it. I also know that everyone else is going to think the same thing. The only thing that I want you to know is that we are trying to turn a wonderful drunken mistake into something that will benefit the both of us. Dylan may look like Jake's father but he is nothing like him otherwise. Dylan served our country. He was also on the police force in Genoa City. His father is the police chief and his mother is Niki Newman. I know that you have heard the name, "Newman". His step-father is known the world over like Sonny Corinthos is known all over."

Jake looked at Dylan and he knew that his mother had found someone that was going to make her happy. Cameron and Aiden just stared at him like they had seen a ghost. Dylan went over to each boy and said hi.

"Okay, you are Cameron. You are 12 years old and you have crazy curly hair. You like Emma who now lives in California. You are Jake. You are Jason's son. I can see that everyone is going to think that you are my son. Well I guess you are because I am your step-father now. Aiden, you are the youngest at 6. Your father is Lucky Spencer and he lives in Nashville now. I have heard his music and it is pretty good."

"I want you to know that your mother and I have thought about it and realized that even though it was a strange way of meeting and marrying that we want to make this work. I am going to sell my coffee shop back in Wisconsin and build a new one here. Your mother plans on painting again and owning an art gallery. We hit it big in Las Vegas so we will be able to get started on our future. If you would like to know anything about me or my life before I met your mother, just ask or you can google me on the internet. My name is Dylan McAvoy. I hope that we can and become friends. I don't want to overstep with your fathers but I also want you to know that I will be there for you when you need me."

Jake could tell that his mother was a bit overwhelmed but happy. It had been a while since she truly had a smile on her face. She knew that leaving the hospital would be the best thing for her to do. The more space she put between her past with Jason, the better. She did call Franco and tell him about her marriage. She also sent him a picture of the two of them so he wouldn't be blindsided by it.

Monica was someone that she hoped she wouldn't have to deal for a while except when it came to her son. That was another reason why she wanted to leave the hospital. Her best friends were there working so she could see them but she didn't have to deal with seeing everyone else.

Her grandmother gave her granddaughter a kiss on her cheek. She hugged her new grandson and wished them well.

The rest of the evening was wonderful because no one else knew about the wedding. She was wrong and soon the doorbell started ringing.

The first to come see the happy couple was Carly and Sonny. She saw the picture of Liz and Dylan in their daily paper. She was shocked that Liz had flown to Vegas and met a random guy and married him. The bigger shock was the fact that he looked like her best friend. She also saw how they hit the jackpot out there.

"I wanted to see with my own eyes that what I saw in the paper was true. I guess you must be Dylan. You are going to be her next ex-husband. She is sure to bore you to tears and you will leave here screaming. I am sorry that you are going to have to find that out on your own. She couldn't handle the life that my best friend, Jason had so he got lucky. I see she likes the same type of guy."

Sonny just stood back and let her run her mouth. He went over to Dylan and shook his hand. "I am sorry about my wife. I think that she was curious because we saw the picture of the two of you and she was stunned. I would not be able to hear the end of it unless I took her over here to see you."

"It is okay. I know all about drama from the town I lived in. It is like this all over the place there. It is nice to meet you, Sonny. I have read a lot about you and your ex-enforcer, Jason. I did know already that I looked like him before the accident. I just want you to know that Liz and I just want to try a way to be together because we really like what we see already and I know it will only get better."

Sonny and Carly left after a few more digs in from Carly. Liz had to laugh because she knew that what she said is what everyone else was going to think. She worried about her sons getting caught up in all of that but if that happened she would just home-school them.

An hour later, the doorbell rang again. This time it was Jason and Sam. Sam was showing and it made Liz feel even better about Dylan. Jason went over to see his son, Jake. He asked Jake if he wanted to leave there and move in with him and Sam. "I can take you away from this circus and you won't have to worry about it anymore. Sam and I were talking about going to court and filing for full custody. I know that Diane would have a field day with this. She is the best in the area."

Dylan looked at Jason and then at Sam. "I think that your wife should go home and get some rest. She looks haggard and that can't be good for the baby. I think that with one on the way and another at home that she has her hands full right now. Jason, I want you to know that even though you might think that this is crazy and that you will be able to take Jake away from Liz that easy, I can assure you that it won't. I know things that have happened here and so do a lot of other people. I know how Liz stood by you when everyone turned their backs. I know that she loved you unconditionally and that she was afraid of losing you. She made a mistake. You think that I am a mistake but I am not one. I may look like the old you but I am so different from you that it is ironic. I have served our country. I have worked in Law Enforcement and I am very faithful to the ones I love. You were an enforcer in the mob. Your wife was a con artist. She watched your son get kidnapped. These are known to the people of Port Charles. Liz is a mother to three wonderful boys. She is an artist and a nurse. Her big crime was lying to you. Can you say that you never lied to her? Did you lie to protect her or to protect your mob boss? These things bring up the character of someone. You tried to blow up a yacht killing everyone on board. I know it was because of a chip implanted into your brain. It was not your fault. Liz loving you was not her fault. You have turned one mistake into the biggest lie in the history of lies. You can't even look her in the eye. It is like everything that two of you have been together was for nothing. Jake was the one thing that was great about the two of you. He is the best of both of you and you should be very proud. You only see your son when you try to hurt his mother. I would like to see if you can prove me wrong? I want to see that you will be there for your son, Jake when he really needs you not when you are trying to hurt his mother."

Jason, Sam and Liz looked at Dylan. Liz loved that Dylan stood up for her like that. These were things that she talked about when she was drunk. She never thought that he was truly listening to her but he was and that was the proof. Tomorrow was going to be another big day but for now, she was just happy that Dylan stood up for her and put both Jason and Sam in their places.

Jason looked at his son and knew that Dylan was right about a lot of things but he wasn't going to admit that to anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Dylan watched Liz get the boys ready for bed. He missed the routine of getting his son to bed with his ex-wife, Sharon. He also missed his son. Well who he thought was his son. He wanted to be there for Liz like that. Jake, Aiden and Cameron were three young boys who needed guidance because the men in Liz's life always seemed to leave.

"I was thinking that maybe we should move from Port Charles. I don't mean far away but maybe to Utica or Syracuse. Or one of the smaller towns in between. The area is beautiful but you would get a fresh start without everyone looking over our shoulders. I know that they must think that it is weird that I look like Jake's father before he got hit but I think that it would hurt them in the long run if we stay here."

Dylan looked up into her beautiful blue eyes and he melted. He wanted to take care of her and he felt that she always had to be so strong. When she went to Vegas, it was all about the walls crashing down but they were back up the minute she stepped off the plane.

"You are going to think that I am crazy but I have found a place that I would love to live if we were to move. I have always loved the Boston area. I don't know why but I think it just pulls me there. Either there or Cape Cod. It would be close enough that Jake could fly to see his father or we could drive back to Port Charles. Lucky is always going somewhere but if we are in Boston then he can fly to Logan and see Aiden. He could take him to a ballgame or out to dinner and then fly back to wherever he was living at the time. Cameron is the only one that doesn't have a father. His father died before he was born."

"I am fine with Boston but how would the boys feel about leaving? We can have a home here and out there. Or we can stay?"

The two of them thought about it and realized that this was a decision that had to be made by everyone, not just the adults. They could travel to Boston to see if the boys would like living out there first.

It was their first time in their home as a married couple. Dylan had picked up Liz and took her over the threshold. When they were going to bed, Dylan picked Liz up and carried her up the stairs. Dylan realized that this was going a lot of firsts with them together and he was very happy about that. He had heard about Port Charles from some of his military friends. He knew that he was going to love it there but the problem was dealing with all the people who wanted to hurt his wife all the time. He just knew that he had to move somewhere so there were no reminders for her or for him. Genoa City was someplace that he didn't mind visiting but he did not want to live there again.

Dylan and Liz had a long day so the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

Early the next morning the boys were up getting ready for school. Liz had gotten up and she just watched Dylan sleep. He looked so peaceful. She just felt so safe with him. She wanted to be the best wife for him because he deserved it. She just felt like she was living in a dream still and prayed that it would never end.

Liz went downstairs to make sure the boys were all set for school. She had made their lunches the night before and she could see that they had their breakfast. She checked to see what they were wearing and then made sure that Aiden and Jake brushed their teeth. Cameron was always good about that. Jake was getting better but if she didn't keep on Aiden, she would never have him ready for school on time. "Okay, Aiden run up and brush those teeth. I want to see how pretty they look. Jake and Cameron, you both are doing a great job. Just make sure that Aiden gets to the bus on time."

The boys kissed their mother and said their goodbyes to her. She watched them walk out the door and head for their bus stop. She did this every day and it still amazed her to see all three boys there. She loved seeing them together like that.

Dylan came downstairs and watched his wife while she was watching her sons go to school. He came up behind and turned her around and kissed her. She could feel that kiss in every inch of her body. She just melted when he kissed her.

"I think the bed is calling us right now and then we can check out this new town of mine. I hope that you want to give me the grand tour,"

"I believe that I am free to do both with you today. I am going to the hospital and giving my two-week notice. When I am done, I will be all yours. Let's go upstairs and finish what we wanted to do last night but was too tired."

Liz started running up the stairs with Dylan running up after her. They fell on the bed laughing. He took her in his arms and gave her a long sweet breathless kiss. She rolled over and straddled him. She took off her robe and nightgown. She was left in her tiny pink undies. Dylan took a deep breath and then slowly exhaled. She could feel him harden under her. She felt so powerful right then. She then took his hand into hers and brought his hand to her breast.

He then took over from there. He rolled her under him while he was disrobing. He couldn't wait to feel her skin on his skin. He kissed, nibbled and felt his way down her body. He took off her panties and felt that he had just found heaven. It was different with Liz then it had been with anyone else he had ever been with and that just made her all the sweeter.

He tasted her sweet mouth and then made his way down her body. He didn't leave any place on her body not feel treasured. She was putty in his capable hands. He then went to her hot, wet awaiting pussy. He tested her with his fingers. He stroked her till he could feel that she was almost there. Then he went down there and his mouth and tongue were doing things to her that she could only imagine. She grabbed his hair and she couldn't help herself. The noises coming from her mouth made Dylan want to turn her on even more.

He could feel that she was almost there and then he took her over the edge. She screamed his name over and over. He felt her come down and then he wanted to make her come again. He was so ready for her and he wanted her so much. She straddled him again. She felt the need to take control after losing it just a few minutes earlier. She felt him fill her up. She started over slowly, and she could feel that he wanted her to go harder and faster. She did pick up the pace but she took it slower when he was about to come. She knew that teasing was making him restless so she picked it up when he wanted too and she kept it up. She was about to come and she knew he was so she took it up a few more notches. They both screamed each other's name then. When they finished, they were slightly damp. Liz and Dylan went into the shower and started all over again. The two of them couldn't get enough of each other.

They got dressed and went to Kelly's for a late breakfast. She didn't expect to see anyone but of course, her timing sucked. Jason was there with Sam. When the other patrons looked at Dylan and then looked at Jason, the whispers started. Liz knew that she was going to have to move. There was no doubt in her mind that she couldn't stay in a town where people would always stare at her and her family. The boys would get it in school and the family would get it everywhere they went.

"I think that you are right about having to leave here but I think that we need to let them know who we are before we do that. We need to make a statement about the idiots in this city. I just don't know what to say yet but I know it will hit home with a lot of people. Let's take the boys to Boston this weekend. We can let them see the sites and figure out what we want to do."

The two of them ate their breakfast and felt better about their future. Liz knew that she had to take a stand for herself and she also knew after that she could leave Port Charles and not look back.

The boys got back home from school. The look in the eyes of her sons told her that their day had not gone as well as she had hoped. Jake looked like he wanted to tear the house apart. Aiden was more quiet than usual. Cameron ran up to his room to talk to Emma.

Dylan knew that it was because of him and it broke his heart to know that the marriage of him and Liz had hurt them.

"Jake, talk to me? I can see that something happened today and I want to know what I can do to help you."

"The guys in my class are jerks. They think that my mother is having delusions and that is why she married you. I told them that they were wrong and they laughed at me. Aiden was also laughed at in school. Cam won't say anything at all to me and I guess that he was cornered too. Dylan, I like you. My brothers like you too and the best thing is that my mom is smiling again. I can't tell you how much that makes me happy. I want to know that you really care about her and that you are in it for the long haul. I know that we can make it in school and it will calm down but if you are just using her for something, I won't have it."

Dylan looked at Jake and realized that he was serious. "I have news for you and your brothers. We are going to Boston and see how you guys like it. We are thinking that making a fresh start in a new city would be good for all of us. I just want you to know that I love your mom and I would do anything to make her happy. We are also thinking about making a statement before we leave. I was thinking that maybe we can rent out Kelly's and have everyone that has hurt your mother there so we can tell them all how we feel. Or do you think that we should just leave and not say anything except to mom's friends like Epiphany."

"I think that would be cool. I know that my dad can visit me in Boston probably easier than he can here. Logan is an International Airport. It would be cool, he would come here to change planes and we could hang out together for a couple of hours. Cameron would love to say goodbye to some of the people who have tried to hurt us. I know that he has plenty to say to Jason and Sam."

"Okay. So, this Friday, after school we will go visit Boston. I think that we will have a great time. I put my notice in at work and maybe we will find what we are missing out there if not, maybe there is a town nearby that we can move too but close enough if we need to get back home. This should be a family decision. Everyone counts and that is what is going to make this fair."

The rest of the week the boys were having better days. Once the boys told their friends that the family was real and not something to make Jake's father jealous, they all seemed to forget about what their parents said. The boys let it go and so did their classmates.

Epiphany was sad that Liz was going to move but she knew it was for her own good. Felix and Sabrina were sad too but Liz told her that once they figured out where they were going to live that they would be invited to check out their new place. Sabrina found out about Liz marrying Dylan and becoming a multi-millionaire while she was in Vegas.

"I think that I need a break to Vegas too. I need a Dylan in my life. Although, I love Michael, finding someone like Dylan there would be wild."

"Yeah, we both know that you are only wild for Michael. Now, I could go to Vegas and find me a Dylan." Epiphany and Sabrina laughed when he said that. Liz was glad that her friends were happy for her."

It was Friday afternoon and the boys were home from school. Liz had gone to the school earlier in the day and gotten the boys' homework for the following week. They were going to make a week out of it because there were several houses that they were going to look at while they were there.

Dylan and Liz had the car all packed up for when the boys got home. Ten minutes later, they were on their way to Boston. The ride was going to be long but the boys were all set with their phones. Liz watched Dylan as he navigated the highways to their destination. They left at two and got their around ten that night. Their rooms were ready and the boys loved that their room was next door but had the door in between the two rooms like it was one big room. Cameron had his laptop and he talked to Emma the whole way to Boston.

They settled in for the night. Liz made sure that her sons were comfortable being next door to her and Dylan. She knew that Jake and Cameron wouldn't mind being in the next room but she wasn't so sure about Aiden. Aiden loved it and thought of it as a grand adventure. The next morning, Liz and Dylan were going to meet with the realtor. Aiden wanted to go with his mother and Dylan. His two older brothers, just wanted to hang around their hotel room.

"Are you sure that you don't want to go with us? This is where we might live and you may want to see the houses before we pick out one."

Jake could tell that his mother wanted them to go because they were going to have to choose and if they weren't there then Aiden got to help make a choice that maybe Jake or Cam wouldn't make.

They went downstairs and ate breakfast when the realtor showed up. She gave the family a listing of ten homes that fit the criteria of what Liz and Dylan wanted. There were certain areas that they really wanted to move too because of all the things that they could do with their sons. They wanted to live close enough to the city but still have a little bit of a yard.

The first three houses were a little too far away to even think about. There were two houses that were in a good area of the city. There was a lot of ways to get into the city if you didn't drive. The Red Line was close by to one of the houses and the Blue Line was close to another. The Transit systems or what most people call the "T" lines were trains that went above and under the city. The Blue Line went by Logan Airport and out towards Revere, Massachusetts. It was nice out there near the beach and most of the homes were on the older side but they would be great ones to fix up.

Dylan found one that was right on the beach. It had six bedrooms, four bathrooms and a basement. It had a total of three stories if you counted the completed basement. That was the one feature that Dylan and the boys loved because it was like a great mancave on one side and it where they kept the storage on the other side.

The master bedroom had a balcony off it and that you could see the waves crashing onto the shore. It was far enough away that Liz did not feel that the waves were going to wash the house away even if some bad storms came in there. It was beautiful there. Liz loved the kitchen because it was everything that she always wanted in a new kitchen. The homeowners that lived there before had put in a lot of money to renovate the house. It was like the flip was done but the ones that bought it put more into it than they could afford and just dropped it.

The price was right for where it was from the city. It was first built in the 1800's but there were additions to it and a lot of remodeling done to it. It was beautiful. Liz fell in love with the moment she looked at it. Dylan, Jake and Cam fell in love with it when they checked out the bedrooms and the basement. Aiden loved where it was because he knew that living in the water was going to be a great experience for him. He loved nature and it was in the middle of it right there. He loved the ocean and the beach. He felt at peace there and so did everyone else.

Dylan wasted no time in getting in touch with the realtor. He put a bid on the property and even though he went a bit lower than the asking price, the owners took it. The paperwork took a little bit of time but Liz knew that everything was going to work out the way it should.

There was a lot to do before they moved into their new place. There was some redecorating to do so the boys' bedrooms would be the way that they wanted to be. Liz wanted to have one of the bedrooms turned into her studio. She was going to start painting again. She also knew that she was going to homeschool her sons. She didn't know enough about the area to see where the best schools were so she knew that her boys would like the chance to learn at home.

Dylan decided that he needed something to do with his days. He owned a coffee shop in Wisconsin and he could do that in Revere. The problem was where did he want to open his shop or if the town needed another coffee shop or did they need something else. The great thing was everything was there for the picking and he just had to decide what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Dylan realized that he still had things he had to do back in Genoa City. He didn't want to deal with it but he knew that it wasn't fair for anyone else to have to sell his shop or pack up his belonging.

"Okay, we have found our home. I want to move in here for Christmas which is in two weeks. We need to go back to Port Charles and Genoa City. Your mother and I want a fresh start and I think that you all need that too. When we get back here for good, we need to think of something that we can do that will make all of us a happy family."

They drove back to Port Charles the next day. When they got home, Liz realized that someone had been in her house. It was the weirdest feeling because nothing really looked out of place, it was more a feeling she had. She then decided to keep it a secret until she went into her bedroom and saw that it was tore up and someone left a message in lipstick telling her to leave and never come back. Liz took a picture of it and then called 911.

Liz knew that it was either Sam or Carly that had done it. She felt so much better about moving but not because someone told her to but because that was what she wanted to do.

Nathan and Dante came over and took pictures of her bedroom and bathroom mirror. Liz told them that they found a place in Revere and was gone a week, so she was not sure when it happened. There was no damage anywhere else and that was why, they all knew it was personal. Liz said that she wanted this done as an information report in case someone else tried to do something to her home.

She called a moving company to pack up her things to move to the new home. There were things that they were going to give away to charity and other things that were going to be sent to the new home. Anything that they might have missed, they would buy in Revere Beach when they moved in. They had decided to go to Genoa City to help Dylan sell his coffee shop and pack up his things. Then they were going to go back to Port Charles for a day or so and say their goodbyes.

Dylan was happy about the way things were happening. They got their tickets to fly to Wisconsin the next morning. Dylan had found them a suite for them to stay in for a week. He promised to take them to see a Packer game while they were there. Jake was very excited to see the ball game because he loved football.

Jason had showed up later that afternoon. He knew about the break-in and who did it. He was not happy with Sam because it was the wrong thing to do. He also didn't like the fact that Liz was taking his son to Boston to live.

"I need to talk to you, Liz. I want to see if there is a compromise we can have, so I can see Jake. He is my son too and I deserve to have access to him."

"I have no problem letting you have access to seeing Jake. We both know that your wife was the one that broke in here. She tore up my bedroom and put a nasty letter in lipstick on my bathroom mirror. She wants me gone. I want her to know that we are leaving but it is not because of her but we feel we need a fresh start. We deserve to have some peace and happiness. You deserve that too. I don't want our son near her. You can see him whenever you want too. You can move next door to us if you would like but Sam is not allowed near him. She is a threat to my family. I will not allow her access. I hope you don't take me to court about it but I know that her fingerprints are there. She is the only one that would do something like that. Carly, may not like me but she wouldn't stoop that low."

"You are right. Sam is the one that did this to your place. She told me afterwards. She is hormonal and I think she just freaked out when she saw that you are married to someone who looks just like the old me. I have been having more memories and they are mostly about you and me. I think that she realizes that I still have feelings for you. A little late but I realize now, why you have acted the way you acted a few years back. I am sorry about that."

"It is okay. I need to get ready because tomorrow morning, we are flying out to Genoa City to pack up Dylan's things and put his coffee shop up for sale. I do want you to know that I will do everything that I can to make things easier for you when it comes to our son. He loves you very much but I don't think that he is a big fan of your wife. He does love his little brother, Danny. I just want you to know that."

Jason said his goodbyes to Liz, Dylan, Jake and his brothers. Dylan looked at Liz and she smiled at him. He knew that she loved Jason at one time but he also felt the love that she had for him.

The next day, the boys were ready to see Genoa City. The moving company had arrived and Dylan took them thru the home so they knew what to take and what stayed there. Liz had a few things that she needed to take care of after their trip to Genoa City so they got a couple of rooms in one of the hotels near the airport. They did not want to stay at the Metro Court for obvious reasons.

Once Dylan was finished they took a cab to the airport. A few hours later they landed in Wisconsin. The air was crisp and dry. You could tell it was winter and that Christmas was not too far away. Dylan loved this time of year and he knew it would be hard for him but it had to be done. He took Liz and the boys to his coffee shop. His brother, Nick was helping him run it while he was gone.

"Hey Nick! I would like to introduce you to my wife, Elizabeth and our three sons. They are Cameron, Jacob and Aiden. I want to thank you for all that you have been doing for me. I appreciate it a lot. I want to tell you that I am moving to Boston, well actually Revere Beach in Massachusetts. We all need a change from where we are living. There are too many memories in both places and too many gossips. We just want to be us and go on from there. If you want it, I will give you a good price. I know you have the bar but just think, you have been handling both businesses, why not have both businesses."

"Welcome to our crazy family. I am Nicholas Newman but everyone calls me Nick. My girls should be coming around soon. My son is with his nanny, or I would like to call her my fiancé. I forgot to tell you with everything going on. I asked Chelsea to marry me and she said yes. I know that you and I have a habit of marrying each other's wives but this time it is my other brother's wife that I want to marry. Sorry, I am not sure if Dylan told you that this family you married into has a lot stories that most would not understand. Although, I heard that when you married my brother, he looked like the father of your son Jacob before he got hit by a car. I guess you know all about weird twists."

Liz looked at her new brother-in-law and felt like she wanted to crawl in a hole. Dylan saw the look on her face and so did Nick. "I am sorry. I was kidding. I didn't mean anything by it. I was just trying to let you know that all families have their secrets come out so it is best to be honest. Okay. I am going to see how my girls are so I don't put my foot in my mouth anymore. It was a pleasure to meet you Elizabeth."

"I guess I need to explain my brother, Nick. I was adopted when I was born. I didn't know about it till I was a grown man. Nick and I have the same mother but different fathers. Victoria is my sister too. Adam is Nick and Victoria's brother on their father's side. Nikki, who you will meet later is our mother. My father is the police commissioner, Paul. Two of my exes have been married to either Nick or Adam. One of my fiancées was also engaged to my brother Nick. She is the reason why I went to Genoa City to begin with and that was when Nick had fallen for her. Her name is Avery. She was the love of my life when I was growing up. She lost our child around the time I was in the military.

The second woman who I fell in love with in Genoa City was Chelsea. She is Nick's fiancée now. I thought she was pregnant with my child after a one night stand, the baby was really the man she loved till he died, Adam Newman. So, she was one of the women that the three of us had in common. The last one and the one who hurt the most was Sharon. She was Nick's true love. They married each other and divorced each other again. Sharon was also married to Adam Newman and she was married to me. In between that time, she was also married to Nick and Adam's father, Victor Newman. I know it is a bit crazy but when you are in love, things happen. This is the reason why I need to get out of Genoa City. I am sorry about you having to hear about all of this but now you know."

"I have no room to talk. I have been with two brothers myself. I should be honest, it was two sets of brothers. Jake's father was someone that I loved but I couldn't handle the danger that his life could put us in when he was in the mob. Zander's father died and Aiden's father is living in Nashville, playing in a band. We don't need to go into all this craziness. I have enough skeletons in my closet that we don't need to compare the two. I do understand that sometimes, loving someone is just not enough. I think that moving away from here and Port Charles will be the best for both of us and especially our sons, who don't need to know everything their parents have done in the name of love."

Dylan looks out the door and in comes his mother and father. Nikki knew that Dylan was going to be selling the coffee shop and moving to Boston. She told Paul, so he came too. He wanted to meet his new daughter-in-law and grandsons.

"Elizabeth, these are my parents, Nikki and Paul. Mom, I know that you have questions so let's hear them. Then, dad it will be your turn."

"Okay. Why Boston? I know that you don't want to live here but you could move to Chicago. There are other places to live besides that old city on the coast."

"Mom, it is not Boston. It is Revere Beach. It is at the end of the blue line and the area is perfect. We have a home right on the beach. It has everything that we want. The boys and I even have our own mancave. Liz, she has her own studio, for her painting. I just want you to be nice. If you are, then we will even give you our real address." Paul just laughed. He loved his son and he knew why he felt the need to leave Genoa City.

Liz was not sure what to make of the situation so she let Dylan do all the talking. Paul told the boys some of the crazier things that Dylan had done since moving to Wisconsin. He was proud of his son and it showed.

Just when things started to quiet down, Sharon walked in. She had been out somewhere and had been drinking. She tried to put herself together but she couldn't. She wanted to get back with Dylan but now that he was married to someone else, she knew that she would never get to be with him again.

Dylan looked at his father and then at Sharon. "Sharon, what are you doing here? I will call you a cab and then you must leave. I told you already that I am not going back here to live or to be with you again. This is my wife, Liz and our sons. Their names are Cam, Jake and Aiden. I will give you a cup of coffee and hopefully the cab will be here soon."

Dylan went back and got his ex-wife a coffee. Nikki looked at Liz and she was very happy and surprised that Liz didn't have a fit when Sharon walked in. She knew if the shoe was on the other foot, that Sharon would be having a screaming fit. Nikki knew that her sons had been through a lot and most of it could be on the younger woman's shoulders. The only thing that made her feel bad was her grandchildren were effected by what happened to her.

Sharon looked at Liz and wondered how Liz even got him to talk to him, never mind marry and move away with her. "I can see that you are sizing me up. You are trying to find a reason why Dylan would like me or even fall for me. Right now, I am taking everything in. You don't know me and maybe someday you will. Dylan, is a great guy and I love him. He has been great with our sons and moving to Revere Beach is the best thing for the five of us. When you get your act together, you can bring your daughter Faith to see us out there. I am sure that when the weather warms up, that it will be beautiful there and you can find out what I am really like. I understand that time heals most wounds but not all. I just hope that you can get to a place again when you can find love."


	4. Chapter 4

The next couple of days, Dylan found the things he wanted to bring to Revere Beach. He sold the coffee shop to his brother, Nick. He gave him a good deal and the apartment that Dylan had been living in was ready for the next renter.

The boys and Dylan went to a Packers Game. Nick and his son, Noah also went to the game. Paul decided to tag along too and play referee in case of trouble. Liz spent the day with her mother-in-law and Paul's wife Cricket.

Liz tried to figure out why Nikki and Cricket did not get along. Cricket was there because she wanted to get to know Liz better. She knew that sometime in the future she and Paul would be taking a trip to Massachusetts to see Dylan and his family.

Liz showed the ladies the pictures of their new home. She loved being right on the beach and hearing the tide roll in. She knew that it would be cold and no one would be around because of the weather. The best part was the fact that they would be having their first Christmas as husband and wife in their new home.

Nikki was impressed with the sketches that Liz had done the past few days that they were all their together. She had a picture of Nikki and Victor. She also had drawn a sketch of Paul and Cricket. There were sketches of Dylan's nieces and nephews too so they could all be displayed in their new home.

There were a few things that Elizabeth needed to do in Port Charles before they moved into their new home. The one thing that she could not wait for was telling a few people how she truly felt. She knew that Jason was not going to be happy about the move but he would just have to accept that she didn't need to be around to see Sam, Carly and a few others who have always wanted to tell Elizabeth what to do or how to act. She knew that she needed to be nice but she felt that if she didn't say it then it would always bother her.

The trip back to Port Charles was a short one. There were staying at the hotel near the airport. She went to see her Grams and showed her pictures of their new home. "I think that it will be a perfect place for a new start. I hope that you are happy for me. I have room for you to come visit when you want too. I know that the winters are going to be cold, right on the water like that but we will be fine. We have both fireplaces and oil heat. The one thing that I know for sure is that the boys seem a lot happier knowing that we are moving from here. I just wish you could go with us."

"I have been thinking about selling the house. I want to move too but to California. Your sister has been asking me for a while now, but I couldn't because I wanted to make sure that you were alright. Now, that I know you have found someone who will love and take care of you, I feel maybe now is the time to go too."

"I understand, just remember that you can visit with us too. I love you Grams. I have a feeling that when I go to Kelly's today, that there are going to be fireworks going off there. Do you want to come and see me take a stand for myself? I have been needing to do this for a long time and I think today is the day."

She gave her grandmother a hug and the boys said their goodbyes too. The last thing she was going to do was to meet Monica and Laura at Kelly's. She wanted to say goodbye to them and let her sons say goodbye. She did invite Jason but she felt that he wouldn't show. Epiphany and Felix were going to be there to say their goodbyes and so was Nik. She felt that she didn't have to say goodbye to anyone else.

Their SUV was ready for the trip to Revere and everything was taken care of at their house. It was all packed up and the furniture was going to the buyers of the house. She wanted to have some Kelly's and take some for the road. She wanted to finish up her goodbyes and not think about Port Charles for a while.

Dylan found them a table that faced towards the doors. He wanted to make sure that his wife was not surprised by anyone coming in. The boys put in their orders for there and for the road. "Mom, it is all done. We have the orders in."

Monica and Laura came in together and went to say goodbye to their grandsons. They each brought gifts for the boys and photos so they wouldn't forget them.

"Grandma Monica and Grandma Laura, we could never forget about you both. We can talk on the phone or we can face-chat or whatever that is and we will visit too. I just wanted to say goodbye to you both in one of our favorite places."

Jake and Aiden told them goodbye and so did Cam. Cam was surprised when Jason showed up with Sam and Danny.

"I have been thinking. Jake is old enough to decide where he wants to stay. Jake, you can stay here in Port Charles with Sam and Danny. I know that you would rather be here than in Boston. Just tell your mom and I will get the paperwork going."

Jake looked at his father and let him have it. "Dad, I am wondering if you have hit your head on something or have you forgotten that you only want me around when mom and I have something planned. I don't think that you even know me or really love me. You are too busy with your precious Danny and Sam. I am happy living with my brothers and my mom. You stay with your family and I will stay with mine. Dylan is a great guy and he makes mom happy. He laughs, tells terrible jokes and always wants to know what he can do to make everyone happy. That was how you used to be until you found out that you were Jason Morgan. Well, I hope you are happy being him and you can forget that you even know me. I will be fine without you."

Jason was about to hit the roof. Then Carly and Sonny came in and wondered what the hell was going on. Carly could see that Jason was mad and that made her happy. She knew that Elizabeth was truly leaving and that she didn't have to worry about Elizabeth coming in between them anymore.

Epiphany and Felix came in and sat down with the McAvoys. They ordered their lunch and looked at Liz. Epiphany could see that Lizzie was about to come out on Jason.

Jason just couldn't stop himself from making things worse. Monica didn't know how to keep her son quiet but it was getting to be a bit too much for Laura. The boys went over to their grandma and gave her a hug goodbye.

"Jake, you are wrong. I love you just like I love Danny. You mean the world to me. Your mother just makes me mad. She must have poisoned you against me for some reason. It must be because I know that she is a lying bitch."

Dylan looked at Lizzie and decided that she had a right to say what she wanted to for a long time. "Jason, please sit down and let me tell you a thing or two. I know that you think that your memories are perfect and that I am the only one that has ever lied or cheated on anyone. That is because you have a flawed memory. Your friendship with Carly and Sam is a perfect example of what is wrong with your memory. I remember how you felt when you saw your best friends in bed together when you came back home. You thought that you loved Carly and she had moved on from you with your best friend, Sonny. Then Sonny set you up to be shot. When you didn't die, Sonny pretended to care but you knew he set you up. You wanted to get away from them both. I was the one that took you in and made sure that you got better. Sam was a con artist that came into town trying to con all the rich men. She got pregnant by Sonny but they had you pretend to be the father of the baby. Sam watched as Jake got kidnapped. I could go on but that would bore everyone to tears. I just want you to know that you might not think that I am perfect. I know that I am not but I loved you and when I found out that you were Jason, I made a mistake that I have been trying to overcome since the truth came out. I know that Jake wants to go with us to Revere Beach. You can visit him anytime you want but you are never going to have that bitch over there come with you. I am tired of everyone making her a saint. You just need to get over yourself."

Lizzie then went back to her table and ate lunch with her friends and family. Monica got up and whispered in her ear, "Good going!"

Then Monica left the diner. Jason was about to say something but he knew that Elizabeth was right. "I am sorry, Elizabeth for wanting to take Jake away from you. You are right about a lot of things and I am not sure why I always want to argue with you. You took me in and believed in me when no one else would. I am sorry Jake for yelling at you and your mother. I just want you to know that I do love you and that you can come visit me whenever you want."

"Dad, I love you and Danny. Danny is a great brother but your wife, is not someone that I want to be around. I think mom is right about you seeing me without her."

When their lunch was over, Elizabeth said her goodbyes to Epiphany and Felix. The boys said goodbye to Jason and Monica. Then the McAvoys left Kellys and Port Charles.


End file.
